The present invention relates generally to a portable mirrored device for personal use, and more particularly to a fully adjustable, portable mirrored device for assisting eyedrop users and contact lens wearers in the application thereof.
Those who wear contact lenses and those who routinely have to apply medication into the eyes may have a great deal of difficulty in accomplishing these tasks on a regular basis. Viewing ones own progress in a wall-mounted mirror is difficult at best because the mirror is typically positioned at some distance from the user. Should the user attempt to get close to the wall mounted mirror sufficiently to enhance the size of the reflected image, the mirror itself becomes an obstacle to further progress.
A portable adjustable mirror assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,087 to Van Zandt which is directed to a torso mounted adjustable mirror which positions the mirror directly in front of the user. Another device particularly intended for assisting in hair styling and make-up applications is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,609,015 to Messinger which teaches a frame similar to a pair of eyeglasses having a forwardly adjustable positionable mirror slidably mounted on an elongated rod extending from the bridge of the eyeglass structure.
Applicant is also aware of an unpatented headband-type structure having adjustably positionable magnifying lenses placed in front of the user's eyes.
The present invention discloses a portable mirrored device specifically intended to aid eyedrop eye medication users and contact lens wearers having an adjustable headband and a pair of forwardly extending side arms or extension arms which pivotally support a transverse mirror housing therebetween. The rearward surface of the mirrored housing is reflective having a mirror contained therein which may be of the magnifying type for providing an enlarged image of the eye. The extension arms themselves are pivotally mounted about a transverse axis on the headband so that the user has a great deal of flexibility in positioning the mirrored surface for optimal viewing without interference from the device itself.